


Misconceptions

by coffinkicker



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M, mention of mpreg brieifly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinkicker/pseuds/coffinkicker
Summary: His whole life, everyone thought Kim Yugyeom was going to present as an alpha, but there he was, a month after his 20th birthday and still hasn't presented. Turns out his hormones were just "a little confused."





	

**Author's Note:**

> wellp this is what i randomly thought of after reading so many fics where baby boy was an alpha. i needed this, it was completely self-indulgent and i stayed up until 2 am to write this please enjoy it. <3

The dark was always the best time for your problems to catch up with you. During the day, schedules could be so busy, in their case fanmeets and concerts, performances, hardly sometimes even not enough time in the day he feels to even do that. Makeup noonas rushing around, clothes changing, never a moment of quiet and alone time to even allow reflection upon one's life.

However, it was when they all lay in their beds, stores coming through the walls from the other rooms, the light breathing and mumbles coming from the other side of the room that the youngest has time to think about things.

He should be exhausted, he is, physically. They were practicing so hard lately and he especially, wanting to do his best in everything he did to prove he was worthy of being on his team not to mention the added training that went into the pack preparing him for when he presented. 

Most would probably think that you just... presented as an alpha and that was that and nature just runs it's course. It does, in a way. For omegas, they have a little less to learn but still an equal amount. Betas probably had the least of the burden when it came to preparing things. Betas never truly "presented" in the way omegas and alphas did but there were still things to know being a beta in a pack, or so he'd learned secondhand.

Jaebum and Mark had been teaching him all about being an alpha in the pack and what it all means. Obviously he'd learned it in his health class in school, briefly and vaguely of course. What they didn't tell you was the emotional and physical strength it took to be an alpha, prepared to fight and defend not only for yourself and for your pack if need be. Obviously it was a little more intense for Jaebum, being the head alpha of the pack and the leader, but responsibility still rested upon the oldest and presumably the youngest's shoulders to protect the rest. 

Ever since Yugyeom was young he was told he was going to be an alpha. His parents said they could feel it in him ever since he was little. Doctors told him he had very strong possibility of presenting alpha through his anatomy, growing tall and wide as he got older plus the added hereditary clues in his biology. When he had joined GOT7 the group could feel his presence. He had a strong presence despite being shy and awkward and a little chubby at the beginning. He'd never really understood what they meant but he went along with it. The chances seemed to grow as he grew taller and taller, his shoulders widening and gaining muscle in his body. It was probably when he was 17 that they began to train him to be an alpha. 

To this day, it seems like there's still much to learn and he follows after Jaebum and Mark's cues in taking care of the other members but he still doubts himself when he is too shy to talk to people.

Despite all the training and learning and growing he's done, how is it that it was a month already since his birthday and he'd yet to present?

Most people presented the day of their birthday the year they turned 20. It was so common that most people got time off of work for their birthdays because of presenting, either going into heat or a their first rut. Betas didn't have to deal with either, so they just enjoyed the time off. 

A month had flown by and he almost hadn't even realized it. Of course, everyone thought it was odd he didn't present the day of his birthday like most had expected. Their schedules were to be freed up so they could deal with the young to-be-alpha's oncoming rut but it just.. never happened. 

They had went to see the doctor a few days after, seeing if there was something wrong with his hormone balances. The doctor claimed his hormones were a little unbalanced but sometimes it can take a little bit of time in more uncommon standards for those who may have uneven hormones for the presentation to happen but he wasn't sick or unhealthy by any standards. They claimed his body was just "a little confused." Honestly he didn't quite understand what that meant but as long as he wasn't unhealthy. He debated for a while if maybe he just had to admit himself being a beta. 

Being a beta didn't seem that bad, seemed honestly a lot easier than being an alpha or omega. If that was the case though, how could almost everyone in his life tell he was probably going to be an alpha? 

The brunette flipped over in his bed, curling up to face the wall and wrapping his blankets tighter around him. 

They told him not to worry but yet here he was, worrying. It definitely didn't seem normal for the body to be "a little confused" but they told him it was fine, a little more rare in most people's cases but not unheard of. At this point he wouldn't mind just submitting himself as a beta and leaving it at that. They did tell him if he hadn't presented as alpha or omega within 3-6 months that he was most likely a beta and the hormones would be more in balance and easier to check at that point so right now it was just a big toss up.

Taking a deep breath in, letting it out with a sigh he squished his eyes closed tighter, trying to clear his head. His sleep had been interrupted with all these thoughts lately, keeping him up way longer than he normally should be. Even the members had commented he was more sluggish and not as exciting as he usually was.

He reached behind him for his phone, grabbing it and shielding it a little with his other hand so the light didn't blind him as he checked the time. If he got to sleep now he'd get at least enough sleep to function like a normal person the next day. He put his phone back on his side table as he locked it with a click, adjusting his pillows and closing his eyes. Somehow after what was probably another hour or so he finally drifted off, exhaustion taking a hold of his body.

 

They were doing a fanmeeting today, schedule a little more relaxed than usual which was nice. Jaebum mentioned treating them to massages later if the time allowed after practice and boy, if that idea didn't delight the members. 

The fanmeeting had gone on without a hitch, the youngest smiling big and waving at the fans, joking along with the members and doing a couple of sexy dances like were normally requested. 

Everyone was relaxing in the backstage area for a bit after it was over, some changing clothes and gathering stuff up while the others waited for them to finish so they could head back to the dorm to change before heading to the practice room. Yugyeom sat and scrolled through his phone next the second youngest member and the oldest alpha, leaning onto the Thai boy sat beside him and showing him memes every couple of minutes that he saw. 

Youngjae flopped onto the couch next to him, sighing as he laid his head back on the younger. Yugyeom patted the brunette's head a little. "Tired already, hyung?" He asked, glancing at the older male.

The vocalist shrugged and snuggled up closer to the boy, grabbing his free hand in his. "Kinda. Just have been feeling weird lately. Weird feeling." Yugyeom nodded, patting the older male's hand with his own. Youngjae would occasionally get these feelings sometimes when he felt like something big or weird was going to happen, or even a shift of weather would sometimes elicit this response. He wondered if it was an omega thing or not but didn't want to ask.

"You smell good lately, Yugyeom-ah. Are you using different body wash or something?" The vocalist asked, lifting his head up off the younger to raise an eyebrow.

The youngest blinked and thought for a moment if he'd changed his routine at all. 

"I don't think so? Same stuff I always use. I've been using a different moisturizer?" He thinks out loud, tilting his head. 

Youngjae's brows furrowed a moment before he sniffed the younger again. "Hm. I don't think so, it's like just a general smell, not just your face. Smells kind of sweet." The brunette nodded and nuzzled up against the younger, closing his eyes.

That probably should have been his first hint. Well his second maybe. 

 

Dance practice that night was harder than usual, he wasn't sure if it's because of his lack of sleep lately when he stayed up worrying or if it was just because the heat was turned up in the practice room. He was dripping sweat, his legs felt weaker than they had before and that massage was starting to sound nice. 

After they showered, they thankfully had the extra time to go get massages. The group had all come and he was sharing a room with Jinyoung, both in silence as the masseuses began to rub at their aching muscles.

It took about five minutes before the younger of the two began to get a little annoyed. For some reason the massage wasn't feeling as good as it usually did and he wondered if the woman even knew what she was doing. He tried to wait it out to see if he was just too tense or maybe it was just the area that was sensitive but after so long he just sat up, his eyebrows furrowed. The masseuse looked at him in surprise, asking if he was okay. 

The boy grumbled, nodding and thanking her quietly before he told her he didn't want to continue it. He felt bad as he changed his clothes, hoping he wasn't too rude to the woman giving him the massage but she was either not doing it right or he was just way too tense. 

In the ride back to the dorm after the rest were done, everyone was fairly relaxed, some falling asleep as night had fallen upon them. Yugyeom sat in the backseat and Bambam had his head drifting over to lay on the younger's broad shoulder the way he usually did if he was tired at the end of a long day.

It took him a moment before he shoved the other off of him, grunting as he nudged him. "Bam, you're falling asleep on me. Stop." 

The older raised a sleepy eyebrow and glared at him a little. "What's wrong with you, normally you don't care if I fall asleep on you. You're so tense, I'd have thought the massage would help." He mumbled, his eyes narrowing at the youngest again before he leaned over to rest his head against the window to doze off.

Finally when they all arrived back in the dorm, they all made their ways to their bedrooms, exhausted but relaxed from the day and the special treat they had, all thanking the leader as they shuffled their ways off. 

Jaebum wrapped his arm around the youngest to stop him on his way to the bedroom, raising an eyebrow to look at him. "Are you okay? You seem off."

It took him a moment, almost wanting to shrug off the arm wrapped around him, not wanting to be touched at all tonight but he let it slide, being that it was their group leader and pack alpha, that probably wouldn't have gone well.

He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"I'm fine, I think I just need some sleep. I haven't been sleeping well lately." He replied. 

The leader nodded and gave him a one armed hug and the younger suddenly melted into it, the body heat and Jaebum's faint musky smell of firewood soothing his nerves a little. 

"Get some sleep okay? I'm here if you need me."

He gave the alpha a small half smile and nodded in response, feeling a bit better after the hug. He shuffled his way into his shared bedroom with Bambam, seeing the older male crawling into his bed.

"Hey Bam, i'm sorry about in the car earlier. I've just been in a weird mood all day." 

The beta shrugged and nodded, plugging his phone into the charger as he rolled over. "It's okay dude, just let me know if you need anything." He said around a yawn.

The younger nodded as he changed his clothes, still feeling a little warm from practice and the massage so he just threw on a larger black t shirt and removed his pants, crawling into his bed. He plugged his phone in as well and he must've been exhausted because as soon as he rolled onto his side and his head his the pillow, he was out.

 

Sitting up in bed with a jolt, he panted softly, looking around the dark room. Blue light was just coming in through the blinds and he tried to figure out where he was momentarily. He had woken abruptly out of a dream but he couldn't remember what it was about. He shifted a little to look at his phone, groaning at how hot it was in the dorm when he realized his shorts and the bed beneath him was wet, his cock aching in the restricting material of his boxer briefs.

He let out a whine, trying to cover his mouth at the noise. What was going on, he knew he definitely wasn't five anymore so why was the bed beneath him wet? Had he had the most intense of wet dreams? 

He tried to reach for his phone again but when he turned his body, the room around him began to spin with a haze over his mind.

With a huff he fell back onto his back on the bed, biting his lip as he lifted his shirt up to try to cool himself off, shoving the blankets off. Without even realizing and seemingly without his permission his hand continued to trail down his stomach to his aching erection, palming it and grinding the heel of his hand into the head.

He whined out again and arched his back up off the bed, the haze fogging over even more. Pants left through his parted pink lips, reaching into his black briefs to pull out his cock as he began to fist it quickly. His mind was so hazed and he was so out of it, nothing else mattered and he completely forgot about the other male in his room.

After a few minutes of his panting and low moaning as he stroked himself, the older boy roused, his eyebrows furrowed as he peered into the dark room. He listened to the younger and groaned.

"Yugyeom, what the fuck? Can't you at least be quiet and have decency if you're gonna jerk it in the middle of the night?" 

The younger just responded with a long whine, the small squelchy noises continuing if even faster than before. 

The beta growled a little and threw a pillow in the other's general direction. "Yug, i'm serious knock it off! That's gross." He complained, his voice raising as he began to get more angry about his sleep being interrupted.

Another whimper left the youngest's lips, a small stuttered "I-I c-can't, I ne-need help" his response.

Bambam sat up and raised an eyebrow, crawling out of bed with a whisper of "Oh shit." He quickly made his way down the hallway, knocking quickly on the pack alpha's door, hard enough to make sure he heard.

"Jaebum-hyung!" He whispered loudly, knocking again. 

It took a moment before the door was wretched open, a pissed off looking alpha peeking out through the crack. "What?" 

"Yugyeom is doing... something, I don't know, I need your help!" He rushed out quickly, trying to push the door open more to grab the leader. Hearing that the youngest needed help, he whispered out a curse, slipping his sweatpants on as he hurried after the young beta.

Entering the room, he stopped, the overwhelming sweet smell of cherries and the smell of arousal combined smacking him in the face.

He gulped and growled lowly, shaking his head a bit to get control of his hormones as he cursed lowly.

Yugyeom let out a louder whine, his back arching off the bed as he writhed around, still fisting his cock quickly.

"What the fuck is going on, is he going into his rut?" Bambam asked, eyes staring wide at the alpha. 

Jaebum swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment before he shook his head. "He's going into a heat. I need you to go get Mark for me. Now." His jaw clenched and he made his way to the side of the maknae's bed. When a moment passed and Bambam still stood by his bed in surprise, the alpha snapped at him.

"I said now!" 

The beta ran out of the room to go get the oldest alpha with a quick nod. As he left, Jaebum reached a shaky hand out to the top of Yugyeom's head, gently caressing his hair the best he could while trying to hold himself back. 

"Yugyeom-ah, you're going to rub yourself raw, that's not going to help." He grunted, tugging a little on the younger's hair to try to get his attention. The newly presented omega gasped at the tug, whining out loud as he gripped tightly onto his cock, trying not to move it but failing.

"J-Jaebumie, hyung I-I can't help... It hurts! Am I dying?" He whimpered out, gasping and panting shallowly.

The alpha huffed out a breath in a sort of laugh, his jaw setting tight again. 

"No, you're in heat. You're presenting as an omega." He grunted, still running a restricted hand through the younger's black hair.

The omega whined out and quickly shook his head. "O-omega but.. I'm an alpha, hyung!" He looked up at the pack leader, his eyes wide and scared. The alpha looked back and him and let out another huff of a laugh, a simple clipped reply of "I guess not."

Mark walked in slowly, a shudder of a breath leaving his lips as he walked through the door as the smell hit him as well. 

The leader turned and looked to him, a deep red glow burning from his irises. "Mark, Yugyeom is in heat and I need you to take care of it... I c-can't right now." He ordered lowly, his tone clipped and rough.

Mark's eyes scanned over the pack alpha, seeing how tense he was with his own faintly glowing red eyes. It had been a while since Youngjae had his last heat and normally Jaebum and Jinyoung were the ones to take care of him, pulling claim over the younger omega. The oldest alpha was fine with it, considering Jaebum was pack leader he pulled rank on him regardless but Mark hadn't wanted to take control of the situation unless he had to. However, when Youngjae had presented and Bambam ended up being a beta, they figured they wouldn't have had to deal with this again. When Youngjae presented, the sweet smell of sugar and marshmallows wafted through the hallways of their dorm, as was expected on the day of the omega's birthday. They had all been prepared for it however this time, no one was prepared for Yugyeom's presentation, especially as an omega, and smelling so delicious he could understand how the situation put a strain on the slightly younger pack alpha. 

The brunette standing in front of the door nodded, glancing to the omega still writhing on the bed, a high pitched groan coming from his throat as he came for what appeared to be the second time, his erection not waning at all. 

The smell was just getting stronger and Mark gulped, trying to keep a clear head. That was the good thing about Mark, the reason he believes that Jaebum called for him. Mark could keep himself calm and collected, despite the conditions. Their pack alpha had a hard time containing himself, his temper and blood running hot and very quick. Mark was more caring and relaxed which seemed like it was what the young omega needed right now.

"I got this, JB. Let Bambam know he can sleep in my room for the rest of the night." The oldest nodded his head to the door. Jaebum let go of the younger and made his way to the door, making sure to grab the young beta's pillow and blanket on his way out so as not to disturb them later. 

"What about a beta, Mark?" 

Something he hadn't even considered or remembered about. When an omega went into heat for the first time, it was set that an alpha and a beta should be there to help the omega out. The alpha, to provide the hormones and the knot the omega needed but the beta was there to even the hormones out and make sure no one was hurt. He never considered who he'd get to be beta as he never thought a situation like this would occur.

"Can Jinyoung help me?" It was an ultimate question, staring into the slightly younger alpha's eyes. Jinyoung had been Jaebum's immediate beta of choice when the other omega went into his heat, which made sense. They've known each other longest, worked together the longest and had a very unique relationship. Honestly, if he knew Jackson wasn't already exhausted from his individual schedules and knew he wouldn't get overexcited, he would've considered him but he didn't want to burden the younger beta. 

After a moment between the two, the leader nodded. "I'll go get him. I'll be back in a moment." He left, closing the door behind him. 

It was just the alpha and the omega left in the room now for the moment and the moment the door closed, Yugyeom took a deep inhale and shuddered out a breath. "Alpha..." He whined out, opening his hazy eyes to look at the older male's dark burning red ones. The smell of Mark's musky woodsy, sandalwood smell permeated the room, mixing with the sweet almost sinful cherry smell and it had the young omega's hormones going in red alert as Mark's hormone levels rose.

"Alpha please, I need you.. I d-don't know what..." He whimpered, biting on his lower lip. 

Mark made his way to Yugyeom's bed, debating on waiting for the beta to get here but he could tell the young omega was already so lost. He crawled so he was leaning over the younger's toned body, an arm bracing himself by the younger's head. "Yugyeom-ah, It's me, Mark. Stop doing that, it's going to hurt and just make your heat worse." The older nudged the boy's hand away from his throbbing cock. He shifted so he could tug the boy's briefs down and off his legs, tossing them so the side. The smell of the other's slick added a new level to the smell of the room, so sweet and rich it caused the alpha to let out a shudder of his own.

There was a quiet knock at the door before the Jinyoung opened it, closing it behind his gently. He looked at the two on the bed, wasting no time in making his way over. "Is everything okay?" The beta asked softly, looking between the two.

The oldest among them nodded, staring into the beta's eyes. "Thank you for helping me, I know you.. know what you're doing and have done this before."

Jinyoung let out a soft laugh, cutting through the tension of the room a little with his calm presence. "Not something I'd say I'm an expert in, but I'm here to help." 

Mark ran his finger's through the younger's deep black hair, leaning in close to look at him. "Yugyeom-ah, open your eyes for a moment and look at me please." He commanded gently, watching as the boy peeled open his glassed over eyes, looking at him with a begging expression but not saying a word.

"Jinyoung is here to help, please I need you to tell me that it's okay that we help you through this." Normally they'd have assigned this ahead of time and got permission from the omega beforehand so the consent was 100% when the omega was still in the right mind if suspected as being omega but no one expected this to happen. 

The omega's gaze fell to the side as he looked at Jinyoung, his eyes rolling back into his head as a new wave of slick rushed out of him, whining softly.

"Yugyeom, please we need to hear it so we can help you, only if you are sure you want us to help." Jinyoung added helpfully, coming closer so he could stroke the sweaty side of the boy's face.

His head nodded quickly, swallowing to try to help his dry throat. "Yes, please help me please! I feel like I'm g-going to die, Mark-hyung, alpha, Jinyoungie-hyung please!" Yugyeom panted, arching up as he spoke.

Him having at least the knowledge of who was there was good and was taken by the both of them as full consent. Mark pulled the boy over, shifting him a bit so Jinyoung could crawl onto the bed next to him, pulling him in for a soft kiss. The boy made little noises into the kiss, trying to deepen the kiss but Jinyoung just stroked his thumb over the boy's cheek. "Our little Yugyeomie is an omega. Baby, it's okay just relax." He got the younger to look into his eyes, the boy nodding.

Mark discarded his basketball shorts and his tank top, tossing it to the side and not wanting to waste anymore time. He trailed his fingertips up the boy's thighs, spreading them so he could make his way in between. With a soft curse, he got halfway up the omega's thigh before he hit the wet, slightly sticky skin.

"Yugyeomie, you're so wet oh my god." The alpha mumbled, not able to help himself as he bent down between the boy's legs, licking over his slightly dry lips before he trailed his mouth and tongue over the soaked thighs, licking up the slick that had pooled between them.

The omega whined, his head falling back his hand immediately reaching down to bury into the alpha's dark brunette hair. His breath came out in choked whimpers, shifting and trying to wiggle around to get the other to do something, anything more than what he was.

Mark did the same to the other thigh before he spread the boy's legs wider, shifting him a little so he put more weight onto his upper back, pulling his hips up. He trailed his fingers along the boy's crease, covering them with slick before he pushed a finger into the needy omega. 

Yugyeom cried out softly, his mouth falling open as he shifted more. "More, alpha please!" Jinyoung ran his fingers through the boy's hair now, pressing kisses against the pale expanse of skin on his neck as his head was tilted back. 

It was only a few moments before the older male added a second finger, feeling how loose and wet the young omega was already, just being sure it wasn't going to hurt him. 

Tears began to fall down the side of the youngest's face, sobbing softly as he gripped onto he alpha next to him. "It hurts, it hurts so bad please!" He begged, looking up with teary eyes at the beta then the alpha above him. Jinyoung cooed softly, giving him another kiss, this time letting the boy deepen it, their tongues moving messily between their lips.

"It's okay Yugyeomie, alpha is going to give you his knot and make you feel so good baby, we just want to make sure you're not going to get hurt." He whispered softly after they pulled away, kissing and nuzzling his ear, nudging away the tears from the side of his face.

Mark continued to make sure the boy was ready for him before he used his hand that was almost completely covered in slick to cover his cock, stroking and wincing softly with how hard he was without having even been touched until now. He shuffled closer and lined himself up to the boy's fluttering hole, pushing in with a low growl, trying his best to move slow but the heat called him as he sat himself fully inside the younger.

Yugyeom sobbed when he felt the alpha all the way inside him, the pain finally beginning to wane from his aching body for the moment. Mark forced himself to sit still for a moment before he adjusted himself, bracing himself up on his upper arms as he began to thrust himself into the young omega below him.

It took no time at all before he was slamming hard into the younger's body, loud cries and moans falling from his lips, squirming around. The beta beside him, at this point had pulled his own sleep shorts down, stroking his hardening cock with one hand, the other playing with the omega's slightly puffy and sensitive nipples. Their mouths met in a wet kiss as Jinyoung tried to quiet the boy down.

Mark growled lowly in his throat, opening his eyes to watch the two. His hips slammed harder into the boy's behind, the loud smacks sounding into the air with obscene squelching noises from how wet he was.

He huffed and leaned down over the omega, their hot breaths mingling between them before Mark's lips finally met the other's, their kiss rough and needy, Yugyeom's arms reaching up so he could hold onto the older alpha, his nails digging into the pale skin of the man's back. Jinyoung's hands were full, one with his own, now leaking cock and one with the omega's swollen cock as he jerked them both off, leaning in to bite and suck on the boy's nipple he could reach.

Yugyeom cried out into the alpha's mouth, tears once again streaming down his cheeks. They broke the kiss and the omega panted, small noises leaving his throat as the alpha fucked as deep into him as he could. "Alpha, please, knot me!" The younger cried out, his nails digging harder into the now sweating flesh of the older man's back.

The alpha growled again lowly, his brows furrowing as he focused on zeroing on his orgasm, following it as he felt the heat begin to pool in his lower belly. 

The beta leaned in close, kissing and licking the boy's tears away softly as he panted into his ear. "You want your alpha to knot you so bad don't you baby? Do you want him to fill you with his pups?" He asked quietly but the other two in the room could hear him loud and clear. The thought caused the alpha to grunt and growl, his eyes rolling back as he fucked into the younger's lithe body seemingly impossibly faster. The omega cried out louder, nodding his head quickly, his back arching as Jinyoung's hands increased speed on his and the beta's throbbing cocks in his hands.

"Yes, please alpha please fuck me full of your pups, I want it so bad! Breed me!" He moaned, his thighs trembling as his orgasm began to take over his body, crying out as his hips jerked and cum shot over his already cum-covered belly from his previous orgasms. Jinyoung's hand quickened on his own length, causing him to cum around the same time as the younger, whimpering and moaning out, pulling the omega into a kiss. The final few shocks rocked the omega's body, his hips jerking in sensitivity. This caused his body to convulse and tighten around the alpha, his knot finally swelling and catching on the boy's rim with each thrust and after a little bit longer, he finally pushed it all the way in, rocking his hips the best he could without being able to move his hips anymore.

When the boy's walls continued to convulse around him, finally he felt his orgasm get milked out of him, his knot swelling to it's maximum state as he unloaded into the omega, flooding inside him. 

With a soft cry, the boy arched his back up off the bed, whining at the feeling of the alpha's cum filling him up. Mark groaned and half collapsed on top of the younger, panting as he held himself up on his elbows. The alpha and the omega's lips met in a slow, deep kiss, the boy's heat finally breaking a little as he was connected at the knot.

Mark pulled away a took a deep breath, grunting a little as he rolled them to the side, their legs tangling together as Yugyeom and Mark lay facing each other, their legs tangled together. Jinyoung rolled over and wrapped his arms around the omega, pressing soft kisses to the pale shoulder. 

"I'm so proud of you, Yugyeomie, you presented." The beta mumbled against his skin, stroking the boy's hip. Yugyeom gasped softly, feeling more of the alpha's cum spurting into him and he huffed, closing his eyes in a lazy nod. "I'm an omega... What the hell?" He questioned breathily, not moving.

Jinyoung flicked his ear, furrowing his brows lovingly. "No cursing." 

"You did really well, Yugyeom. You smell really good, too." Mark added softly, nudging his nose against the other boy's gently. Yugyeom blushed and giggled softly, shifting a bit and wincing as the knot was tugged a little. 

"I'm not an alpha. Everyone always thought I'd be an alpha but I'm an omega.." He mumbled quietly, biting his lip.

Mark raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "Are you upset about it?" He questioned quietly, his fingers smoothing through the boy's messy damp hair.

It took a minute before the boy shrugged, curling up more between the two of them.

"I guess I don't mind it.." He mumbled, his cheeks heating up again and he his his face in the alpha's chest. The two laughed softly and curled up close to him, holding him as they began to doze off, wanting to get more rest before the boy's heat came over him again.

 

Yugyeom made his way into the kitchen after his shower, the long few days of his first heat were finally behind them and things were finally getting back to normal, besides his newly presented self. He didn't feel any different so far, but he hadn't had the chance to notice anything seeing as he was holed up for the past two days with Mark and Jinyoung between eating, sleeping and fucking he hadn't had a whole lot of time to see the other members or notice any changes in himself.

He sat down on the bench and sighed, stretching his arms up and popping his back. It was a moment before he felt a slap on his back and another body flopped next to his. He looked over and saw the other omega hugging him tight, smiling. Bambam flicked his ear behind him. 

"So yeah, congrats and all but you owe me something for helping your ass especially when I had to hear you jerking it." Bambam commented, pretending to hurl. Youngjae elbowed the skinny boy, glaring at him. "It's not easy to deal with Bam, you wouldn't understand." He defended the younger omega.

Yugyeom pouted and nodded, looking at the beta. "Yeah, you don't understand Bam." He laughed and whined when the other pinched and tickled him. 

The rest made their way into the kitchen, congratulating him one by one besides Jinyoung and Mark who had already said their congratulations.

"So I guess we don't need to continue your alpha lessons." Jaebum rubbed the back of his neck, drinking from his coffee cup. 

"I'll let him know all he needs to know about being an omega!" Youngjae piped up, leaning into the boy.

Jinyoung snorted, sipping his own cup of coffee as he leaned against the counter. "I think he already knows quite a lot about being an omega." 

Yugyeom squawked and gaped at the older beta. The rest of them all just made pretend gagging noises, Bambam running out of the room.

"Gross!"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!
> 
> if you want to come yell or fangirl or talk dirty shit come follow and talk to me on twitter or tumblr.  
> [tumblr](http://actualfuckboyhobi.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/benibirb)


End file.
